


The Dragonborn's Burdens

by Curondhil



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curondhil/pseuds/Curondhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme: The Dragonborn returns home after his visit to Sovngarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragonborn's Burdens

Markarth was surprisingly cold. Normally the temperature was moderate compared to most other places in Skyrim, but the freezing winds from the east had crept upon the city like a bad omen, sneaking into the warmth of the stone buildings through windows and doors. The cold had never bothered Argis, but he felt that something was wrong as even Vlindrell Hall's fireplace was unable to chase away the goosebumps that crept up on his neck. His eyes went to the door before he could even hear his Thane's footsteps. As the metal door swung open, it revealed more cold. Snow was blown inside the house by the freezing winds, the natural coldness of night emphasizing the futileness of any attempt at creating artificial heat. But the coldest thing of them all was his Thane.

Argis the Bulwark respected few and feared none, but the way the Dragonborn appeared to him right now, he was tempted to reconsider his attitude. The tall Nord was clad in Ebony Mail but must have removed his helmet ages ago. A thin layer of snow lay on his shoulders and the short stubble of hair on his head was soaking wet. He must have run to Markarth for his body was steaming from the heat created by the physical exertion. He looked mostly the same as he always had. Still the same short, black hair. The same stubble as always. The same red warpaint that covered his eyes and went on both sides of his face down to his neck. Only his eyes had changed.

When he had finally entered the house and closed the door, Argis felt colder than ever before. His Thane's eyes made him shiver. Something was terribly wrong.

"Honour to you, my Thane!" Argis never even thought, the familiar lines crossed his lips without the man realizing. The only answer he received was the noise of Wuuthrad hitting the floor. The Dragonborn threw all his weapons off carelessly but did not bother with his armour as his exhausted shape collapsed on a chair near the fireplace. His eyes, steel grey as ever, never acknowledged the Housecarl but were fixated on the flames. Argis eyed his Thane. His friend. It had been only a fortnight ago that Hagen had left Markarth for Whiterun, planning to "catch a Dragon" as he had named it. Argis still was not sure what kind of metaphor this was supposed to be and what his adventurous friend had actually been up to, but he knew it was not his place to ask. Now that he was back he had wished to press his friend for more information. He had changed.

It felt like ages before the Dragonborn finally spoke to his Housecarl.

"Tell me, Argis" he started "Who am I?"

Their eyes finally met. The blond man was confused and hesitated a moment, unsure as to what answer his friend expected. "You are Hagen of Ivarstead, the Dragonborn, Hero of Skyrim" he finally answered.

"Dragonborn..." he replied like an echo. "Hero of Skyrim... what have I ever done to deserve that title I wonder..." he mused. Argis frowned. "You slay Dragons and have saved countless settlements, towns and people from a fiery end, my friend." Hagen just chuckled in response. "But why me? Why does that take a Dragonborn?" Argis now sat down beside his friend. His confusion only grew. What was wrong with his Thane?

"You are Nord. You know the prophecies as well as I do. Seems you are the one to defeat Alduin and save the world." Ever since he was first introduced to his new Thane, Argis had never doubted the other man's capability. He was everything one would expect the Dragonborn of Legend to be. Talos himself could not have been fiercer, smarter, or more honourable than his friend.

"I have," Hagen finally replied. "I have slain Alduin less than a day ago. The Worldeater is no longer... I think..."

Argis took a deep breath. Did he just hear right? "You... I did not know" he admitted. "I know." Hagen shrugged. "No one does. People might notice that their cities are safe now. Maybe a week from now, maybe in a decade. But nobody will ever know what truly happened last night."

"Then tell me," Argis inquired. "How did you fulfil your fate?" He was eager to hear his friend's heroic tale, eager to learn first hand how a prophecy as old as time had finally been completed.

Hagen sighed. "That's it! I don't think I have fulfilled anything, nevermind my fate!" he almost shouted. The tall Nord stood up, ripped his gauntlets off and drove his hands through his short hair.

"Alduin is dead, but I never absorbed his soul. Anyone could have done it! Anybody with the most basic knowledge of the Thu'um. Damn it, even Ulfric could have slain the Worldeater!" he spat.

Argis looked up at his friend with big eyes. The other man had never been known to be emotional or to explode like this, so he was not quite certain how to handle this situation. "What are you talking about? How could a lesser man have defeated Akatosh's first-born?"

Hagen threw his head back and looked at the ceiling for a moment, then he sighed and sat back down beside his friend. When their eyes met, Argis finally recognized his Thane. Some of the freezing cold had disappeared from the other man's eyes and he knew he would finally get some answers.

"What have I ever done," Hagen began, "that no other man could have done, the Dragon-soul-devouring thing not taken into account?" Argis leaned back in his chair. The old wood creaked treacherously, but he heeded it no mind. "You tell me" he replied. "Nothing!" Hagen shouted in response.

"Every shout I ever used can be learned by regular people, as Ulfric himself proves. The shout I have used to force Alduin to land has been known to mere mortals before me. Truly, I was able to learn it faster than most of them – while it would take mere mortals a decade to unfold the meaning of a single word, I was able to unlock their secrets in seconds. But it still could have been done. All the dragons I defeated, even when I captured Ohdaviing in Dragonsreach..." "Wait, you actually DID capture a Dragon?" Argis asked wide-eyed. Hagen looked a little annoyed. "I told you I was going to catch one, aren't you listening when I talk to you?" Argis just shrugged sheepishly "I thought you were... nevermind, go on please."

Hagen sighed. "My point is, anyone with a bit of luck, knowledge of the Thu'um, and a sharp blade could have done it. The one thing I thought would be special about me was the fact that, once I'd devour Alduin's soul, the world would be safe from him forever. But I didn't. His soul is still free, and he might come back. Then why am I Dragonborn, Argis? Why do I possess these powers if not to save my own world?"

Argis did not know what to say to the other man. "Maybe you should ask the Greybards? They have been able to help you before, have they not?" he suggested. Hagen just gave a humourless laugh. "They are even more clueless than myself. Dragons come back to life unless their souls are destroyed... I almost wonder... if I was nothing but a pawn in a play, to delay the inevitable."

His eyes reflected the flames of the open fire. The Housecarl could tell that his friend was crushed. His world had just collapsed and he was without hope. "What do you mean, Hagen? You suspect foul play?"

"They call me the last Dragonborn" he replied. "After me there will be no other, not according to prophecy. What if Alduin comes back, like all the other Dragons do unless their souls are taken from them? What if nobody will be capable of defeating him, and what if he actually fulfils his fate? Who shall stop him? There will be no other Dragonborn."

Finally Argis understood.

"Maybe this was your fate, my friend." Hagen looked back at the one-eyed man, a questioning look on his steel-grey eyes. "Maybe it was your fate to show this world that you do not need a mythical Dragonborn to defeat the first-born son of a God. You said it yourself. Anyone could have done it. Maybe your purpose was to prove this very point, to show this world that anybody can be a hero if only the set their minds on the task."

For the first time that night, Argis saw one of his friend's rare smiles. He hesitated for a moment before answering "A pleasant lie... I like it. Let us pray that you are right." He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, his gaze once again meeting the flames. "Yes, I would like this fate very much. Thank you, old friend."

Argis just smiled. "I am sworn to carry your burdens."


End file.
